


tooday's pi day...

by hexmaniacchoco, poD7et



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dorks in Love, M/M, Pi, Pi Day, Pie, Pie Day, Poetry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, at least one of the authors has regrets, basically they're both, because both authors like puns, i lik the bred, in roughly that order actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmaniacchoco/pseuds/hexmaniacchoco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/poD7et
Summary: ...and it wud seemthat owr deer Caswho luvs his Deansets owt too get(reezun's so sweet)Dean's fayv bayk'd gud--his speshul treet





	

todae the dayte  
is march furtene  
n i want by  
a gift fir dean  
i liek his ass  
an his grene ayes  
yoo no get it  
  
i nede teh pie  
  
π π π ,  
  
my name is Dean  
and my frend Cas  
who lieks my ayes  
and lieks my ass  
I luv him so  
and this is wy  
on march forteenth  
he brings me pie

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://pod7et.tumblr.com/post/158415274748/happy-pi-day-everyone) [posts](https://hexmaniacchoco.tumblr.com/post/158415059084/happy-pi-day-everyone)


End file.
